1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and a portable electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
A conventional imaging lens that includes four lens elements is no longer able to fulfill customers' requirements for higher image quality. Development of imaging lens with a small size and good image quality is required.
In addition to pixel requirement, large field of view is also required in the market. Each of U.S. application publication nos. 20110249346 and 20120087019, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,911,711 discloses a conventional imaging lens with five lens elements, which has an HFOV (half field-of-view) smaller than 40 degrees. Each of U.S. application publication nos. 20110316969 and 20120069140 discloses an imaging lens with greater HFOV, but a system length thereof is longer than 9 mm, which cannot meet requirement of miniaturization.
Reducing the system length of the imaging lens while maintaining satisfactory optical performance is always a goal in the industry.